


The Lonely House

by iron_empresss



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_empresss/pseuds/iron_empresss
Summary: Written for class project. A girl returns home to the ominous faerie portal inside her house responsible for the deaths of her parents.





	The Lonely House

The setting is a white, black, and grey house of a stately size, nestled in the midst of an unkempt lawn. The house has a dreary grey brick walk cutting through the grass towards a porch that sweeps around the house. The porch has two rounded sections on the corners with higher roofs and a larger space; these spaces give the building a symmetrical feeling on the first level. The house has a second story compromised of a tower on the far left that seems to reach for the night sky, a dormer in the center, and the roof is empty to the far right; giving the second story a lopsided affect. This affect makes the whole structure appear to be hiding or missing something integral to what makes it seem so alive.  
A car rolls up towards the structure squealing to a stop; the driver quickly ushers out his passenger before peeling out of the street. Once the car is gone a nineteen year old girl is left standing in the shadows by the mouth to the drive, her dark hair obscuring her face as she glares towards the house. Her pent up aggression and leaking out in tendrils as she begins to walk down the cracked pathway, making her way to her newly inherited home. Towards the door she closed four years ago, after her parents died, with a solemn promise to never return.  
The stairs creak as she begins to ascend, dark shadows dance across the house as a chill deeper than anything she has ever felt rips through her body. Her clear eyes land on a dark figure lounging against the door, she keeps a straight face as she meets his eyes.  
“Hello Estelle,” he greets her with a sharp grin.  
“Azrael,” she says, dismay coloring her voice.  
“Four years and your face has not graced this house or these woods. We were beginning to think you meant your promise.”  
“I did,” she says, “I needed to say good bye, before I left.”  
“What makes you think, I or any of the Fey would want anything to do with you?” His voice is cold and uncaring, causing a lump to rise in Estelle’s throat.  
“We were friends,” she pleads.  
“Our friendship resulted in the death of your parents, and directly in your leaving us. Therefore the Fey won’t forgive me, nor will you.”  
“You didn’t kill them, a crazed Goblin did. I don’t blame you Azrael, you were a child too.”  
“Ha! I went to see you during the blood moon, I knew better. I released the Goblin not to mention myself on the world that night.” He takes a step towards her, removing himself from the doorway.  
“Azrael, I want to come to Faerie. I’m done with the mortal world.”  
His eyes went dark, “Once we cross over I will be executed for my crimes and you will be imprisoned for your mortality.”  
“Not if we petition the king of winter, we know more than they could ever wish to know.”  
“Estelle to enter Faerie is to die.” The warning in his voice is clear to her; he has barely changed since they were young. She detects underneath that he is promising to follow her anywhere and she remembers he has waited in this house for four years, for her.  
“I have to go inside, and then I will journey to Faerie. If you are willing, come with me.”  
Then she reaches past him to push the door open, revealing a dark abyss on the other side.


End file.
